


A silent hunter

by Nagi_shota11karani



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime), HunterXHunter, anime - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagi_shota11karani/pseuds/Nagi_shota11karani
Summary: Kara is a lonely girl she lives on a small island with a population of 94. None of these people are children her age. She is currently eleven and will soon take the hunter exam. After the death of her parents she trains night and day and soon gets great strength. What happens when she finds a hidden power within herself?





	A silent hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I am new on here so I don't care if you like my story or not. And I will update when I want to or have time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a hunter x hunter fanfiction with a inserted oc

Kara's POV~

I wake up and get dressed. I run down the stairs to the kitchen the sweet smell of pancakes tickling my nose the whole way down. I run and jump into the chair making it slid a few inches. "Well somone seems hungry" say my mother with a smile plastered onto her face. I simply nod as I am not one for that much talking. The only person I would actually hold a conversation with was my grandmother. But sadly she as well as my grandfather passed away last year. Well all sad thoughts aside. I basically jump up and down on my seat as a plate of syrup covered pancakes is placed in front of me. I devour it within five minutes as my mother watches in slight disgust. "You really need to use your table manners! No elbows on the table. Cut the pancake. Use a fork and no chewing with your mouth open!" My mother lectures me as I stare at her with a 'does it look like I care' face before I ignore her and go outside.

Time skip~

I walk up to our old barn where I keep my pet pig. I run inside and see him rolling in the mud. "Oh come on now I have to give you a bath!" I say to the small pink creature. His name is Simon and he has become the only one I can talk openly to after my grandparents have died. I walk out of the barn for a few minutes and return with a hose. "Now get out of that mud before you get more dirty." I say in a commanding tone. Simon gets out of the mud and shakes like a dog before trotting over to me and placing himself about five feet away. I smile at how obedient he is being. And I spray him with the hose.

Small time skip~

'I finally finished getting Simon clean!' I think to myself in a proud manner. "Come on Simon we should head to the house it's getting dark." I say waving my hand in a gesture that says 'come'. Luckily he does come. I don't know why but I've always had a way with animals they usually listen to me when I give commands. 

I run with Simon back to the house and stop short in front of the door making Simon ,who was running next to me, bump into the door. I laugh at how he look at me with a 'wtf' face. My moment of happiness is short lived as I hear somone scream bloody murder. I recognize the voice as my mother. I immediately fling opens the door and run to the general area I heard the unpleasant sound. I stop in my tracks as I smell blood and lots of it in the other direction. I turn around before. I start having a debate with myself over where I should go. That's when the sent hit me. In the direction of my mother's scream. I smell the blood of her. I run to the room I can hear rapid breathing. I stop in the doorway of my parents room to see my mother with her eyes torn out and her intestine falling out of her stomach through a long cut. I run to her without inspecting the room. That was my first mistake. I pull the knife out of her stomach. That was my second mistake. I pick her up and put her on the bed searching for bandages. That was my final mistake. I hear the sound of something dropping to the ground. I look to the source of the noise came from to be met with cold dead eyes. This person wastes no time as the run at me leaving a shallow cut on my cheek. I am frozen with pain and shock. The masked figure of what I assume to be a male jumps out the window and into the woods leaving me and the dead body of my mother in the room. I look to my mother and just accept that she is dead. "Haha" I laugh a little . She died. Why and I laughing? "Hahaha" I need to stop this isn't funny I should be crying. "HAHAHAHA" I break into a full phsycopatgic laugh holding my stomach and looking up to the blood splattered ceiling. After about a minute my laughter dies down and I get up. And go to the source where I smelt the other blood that didn't match my mother's. 

Very small time skip~

I arrive at the location in the house to find my father with his eyes also missing and his stomach cut open. That's when I knew this was done by the same people. It's not a big deal now that I think of it they never really did anything for me. My mother would cool meals but she would sometimes experiment on me and put weird stuff in it. My father would slap me for speaking when not being spoken to. They both would snap at me for making one mistake. I just realized I have a horrible life. I shrug of the fact that the murderer could still be in the house or the other one could have come back and I pick up Simon. I walk to my room and pack a bag putting Simon in it with the top open for him to breath. After this I walk out of the house and straight into the woods. I will kill these people who murdered my parents. Not for revenge. No. I want to prove I am strong then them in everyway.

This is when it all began.

Large time skip~(one year)

I have been training every day. Running 70 kilometers. Doing 500 push ups. Entering fighting matches with merchants. Training in sword combat with a guy I met named kite. He only hung around for about half the year then he went somewhere else to search for a guy named going who is his master. I have reached my limit in physical strength at least for this age. Simon has also been running with me he is really small still but he is fast so he can avoid danger if needed. I have finally become the age where I can take the hunter exam. I run to the docks with Simon hiding in my backpack. And my sword I got from kite hanging by my waste. I also got a jacket from a merchant to keep the fact that I'm a girl hidden. I don't want to be targeted it only makes my life harder I think as I climb onto the big ship and look out to the sea thinking.

This is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own hunter x hunter. But I do own the character Kara.  
> (I wish I owned killua)


End file.
